Disney (the movie)
Disney (the movie) is a new movie coming out soon. Note: This is fan-made. Not real. Characters Mickey Mouse & Friends Characters Mickey Mouse Minny Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Fifi Ludwig Von Drake Chip and Dale Clarice Mortimer Mouse Max Goof Pete Gus Goose Scrooge McDuck Huey, Dewey and Louie Webby Vanderquack Clarabelle Cow Clara Cluck Horace Horsecollar Snow White Characters Snow White Doc Grumpy Sneezy Bashful Happy Sleepy Dopey Prince Charming (from Snow White) Magic Mirror Humbert the Huntsman Evil Queen (from Snow White) Crow (from Snow White) Vultures (from Snow White) Pinocchio Characters Pinocchio Geppetto Jiminie Cricket Monstro The Whale Alexander (from Pinocchio) The Blue Fairy Cleo Coachman Cachman's Minions Lampwick Stromboli Figaro J. Worthington Foulfellow Gideon Fantasia/Fantasia 2000 Characters Yen Sid Chernabog Magic Brooms Snooty Flamingos Tyrannosaurus Rex Yo Yo Flamingo Zeus (The Pastoral Syphony) Stegosaurus Spring Sprite Moose (Fantasia 2000) Dumbo Characters Dumbo Timothy Mouse Ringmaster Mrs. Jumbo Elephant Matriarch Mr. Stork The Crows Pink Elephants Bambi Characters Bambi Thumper The Great Prince Of The Forest Friend Owl Flower Faline Ronno Bambi's Mother Man Saludos Amigos/ The Three Caballeros Characters Panchito Pistoles José Carioca Aracuan Bird Make Mine Music Characters Willie The Whale Peter Wolf Sasha Sonia Ivan Peter's Grandfather Misha, Yasha, and Vladimir Fun And Fancy Free Characters Willie the Giant Bongo Lumpjaw Melody Time Characters Pecos Bill (character) Widowmaker The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Characters Ichabod Crane Katrina Van Tessel Headless Horseman J. Thaddeus Toad Mole Water Rat Angus McBadger Cyril Proudbottom Mr. Winkie Brom Bones Cinderella Characters Cinderella Prince Charming (from Cinderella) Lady Tremaine Anastasia Tremaine Drizzella Tremaine Jaq and Gus Lucifer Bruno Major King The Grand Duke Mice Birds Fairy Godmother Alice in Wonderland Characters Alice White Rabbit Cheshire Cat Queen Of Hearts Mad Hatter March Hare Dormouse King Of Hearts Caterpillar Walrus Carpenter Curious Oysters Dodo Bill The Lizard Card Soldiers Dinah Flowers Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee Doorknob Peter Pan Characters Peter Pan Tinkerbell Wendy Darling John Darling Michael Darling Captain Hook Mr. Smee Pirate Crew Crocodile Lost Boys Tiger Lily The Indian Chief Nana George Darling Mary Darling Lady and the Tramp Characters Lady Tramp Jock Trusty Sleeping Beauty Characters Sleeping Beauty Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Diablo Maleficent King Stefan King Hubert Prince Phillip Samson Queen Leah 101 Dalmatians Characters Dalmatian Puppies Pongo Perdita Cruella de Vil Horace and Jasper Badun Tibs Colonel Captain Roger Radcliffe Anita Radcliffe Nanny Patch Lucky Rolly The Sword in the Stone Characters Merlin Arthur Archimedes Madam Mim Sir Ector Kay Sir Pelinore The Jungle Book Characters Baloo Mowgli King Louie Shere Khan Kaa Bagheera Colonel Hathi Hathi, Jr. Winifred Vultures The Aristocats Characters Napoleon and Lafayette Edgar Balthazar Duchess Thomas O' Malley Abigail Gabble and Amelia Gabble Roquefort the Mouse Marie Uncle Waldo Toulouse Berlioz Frou Frou Scat Cat Madame Adelaide Bonfamille Georges Hautcourt Robin Hood Characters Robin Hood Little John Maid Marian Lady Kluck Prince John Sir Hiss Sheriff of Nottingham Skippy Sis Tagalong Trigger Nutsy Mother Rabbit Toby Winnie the Pooh Characters Winnie the Pooh Piglet Rabbit Tigger Eeyore Owl Kanga Roo Gopher Christopher Robin The Rescuers / The Rescuers Down Under Characters Bernard Miss Bianca Penny Jake(The Rescuers 3) Madame Medusa Mr. Snoops Rufus Orville Chairmouse Ellie Mae Luke Deacon Owl Deadeye Gramps Digger Evinrude Brutus and Nero Percival C. McLeach Joanna the Goanna Wilbur Jake(The Rescuers 2) Frank Red Krebbs Faloo Marahute The Fox and the Hound Characters Tod Copper Vixey Amos Slade Chief Widow Tweed Big Mama Dinky and Boomer The Black Cauldron Characters King Eidilleg Doli Gurgi Fflewddur Fflam Taran Hen Wen Eilonwy The Great Mouse Detective Characters Basil of Baker Street Dr. David Q. Dawson Ratigan Fidget Olivia Flaversham Hiram Flaversham Felicia Toby Mrs. Judson Thugs Bartholomew Queen Mousetoria Oilver & Company Characters Oliver Dodger Jenny Foxworth The Little Mermaid Characters Ariel Ursula King Triton Prince Eric Flounder Sebastian Scuttle Flotsam and Jetsam Chef Louis Grimsby Glut the Shark Urchin Beauty and the Beast Characters Belle Beast / Prince Adam Lumiere Cogsworth Mrs. Potts Chip Aladdin Characters Aladdin Princess Jasmine Genie Jafar Iago Abu Magic Carpet Rajah The Lion King Characters Simba Timon Berkowitz Pumbaa Rafiki Nala Sarabi Mufasa Zazu Sarafina Scar Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Gopher (from The Lion King) Pocahontas Characters Pocahontas Meeko Flit John Smith Governor Ratcliffe Percy Wiggins Grandmother Willow Kocoum Thomas The Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters Quasimodo Esmeralda Phoebus Djali Hugo Victor Laverne Claude Frollo Hercules Characters Hercules Megara Pegasus Hera Hermes Philoctetes Zeus Hades Fates Pain and Panic Mulan Characters Mulan Mushu Cri-Kee Tarzan Characters Tarzan Dinosaur Aladar The Emperor's New Groove Characters Emperor Kuzco Yzma Kronk Bucky the Squirrel Atlantis: The Lost Empire Characters Milo James Thatch Lilo and Stitch Characters Lilo Stitch Treasure Planet Characters B.E.N. John Silver Brother Bear Characters Kenai Home on the Range Characters The Willie Brothers Alameda Slim Chicken Little Characters Chicken Little Meet the Robinsons Characters Lewis Bolt Characters Bolt Penny Mittens Rhino The Princess and the Frog Characters Princess Tiana Prince Naveen Louis Ray Mama Odie Juju Doctor Facilier Lawrence Stella Charlotte La Bouff Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff Eudora James Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers Tangled Characters Rapunzel Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert Pascal Maximus Plot Every animated character from Disney has a party to celebrate the company's 87th anniversary. Trivia/Goofs Very few characters from the direct to video sequels and spin off cartoons make an appearance. Scamp, Kiara, Melody and Zephyr make appearances, but as babies. Category:Movies